


Wings

by coffeehousehaunt



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Blood, F/F, Menstrual Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Valkubus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeehousehaunt/pseuds/coffeehousehaunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well. This happened. Tamsin gets her wings--or, more accurately, a different set of wings. Involves period sex and blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> May have been slightly inspired by the "Red Bull gives you wings" joke that got circulated on Tumblr after 4x04 showed. I decided to just go with the "red", and then got here. 
> 
> For those of you who are maybe less familiar with the phrase, "getting your red wings" refers to going down on a woman on her period. Or at least, that's the version of it that I heard in college. Which is a great guideline to apply to the rest of your life.

"You don't have to do this." 

Tamsin's kneeling between Bo's legs, and she looks up at Bo with that mix of vulnerability and want that still completely throws her. The ache between her legs only gets hotter when Tamsin turns that look on Bo's cunt. Bo wants to repeat it; worries that she's taking advantage of her somehow, even if Tamsin does have her memories back. Sometimes, like now, it's like they don't even exist. Like this really is a different life. 

Tamsin looks back up at her with a small smile that manages to be shy and earnest at the same time. "You're beautiful." Bo has to bite her lip to hold in a sound at that. Back down. One thumb runs along the edge of her sex, and Bo gasps, moves. "I think I like this." She says softly, almost to herself, hair falling loose around her face. _God_ , Tamsin's going to kill her, at this rate. She's new and raw and completely unrestrained, like everything is a first for her. She finds herself holding her breath as Tamsin leans in, tentative--

It all comes out in a gasp when Tamsin's tongue parts her. _Gentle_ is not a word she would've ever used to describe Tamsin before. It's a day for firsts. 

"Oh my god." Rough and fervent and breathed right against her slick skin. "You _taste_ \--" Bright blue-green, shocked and heated all at once. "--amazing." 

Something sears inside Bo. She arches helplessly at the surge of want that goes through her at that look. Whimpers as Tamsin's mouth touches her again, opens on her, more confident, more pressure. Her eyes close and her head falls back. 

Tamsin's touch feels uncertain, at first, but her mouth gets surer as she goes, and she must remember _something_ , because _holy fuck_. The way she holds her is strong and fragile all at once--not like she's scared; like she's a little bit in awe of the part of Bo her mouth is on. As much as she liked that cocky smirk (and loved to wipe it off her face), Bo's coming all kinds of undone for this new side of Tamsin. 

There's an ache in her cunt that has nothing to do with the movement of Tamsin's tongue on her clit, but it pulses higher with every stroke. She's far from deep enough. Her cunt hurts, and she needs the pressure of Tamsin's fingers, her tongue--anything, on that hurt, _now_. Her hips roll, press, and her hands pull Tamsin's head lower. A groan falls out of Bo's throat when she feels Tamsin's tongue push inside, and she arches and cries out when Tamsin's fingers twist into the raw, aching skin inside her. 

She hit the fucking jackpot--Tamsin _loves_ this. Pushes her tongue in when she pulls her fingers out, takes Bo into her mouth like she can't get enough of the taste. Maybe that should be disturbing. Instead, Bo's moaning and going liquid on Tamsin's tongue, pulsing slow and red around Tamsin's fingers. The pain when her muscles give is exquisite, flows and pulls her seamlessly into the next orgasm.

Tamsin pulls back finally, mouth shining with blood, two trails of it running back from the corners like wings. So stark against the pale of her skin, her blonde hair. There's a wicked gleam in those eyes, now; that's familiar. But there's a softness in the curve of her lips that Bo's never seen before. It makes her breath catch a little. Or it would, if she could breathe. 

Bo pulls her up to kiss her, and Tamsin doesn't hesitate, gives Bo the iron tang of her own blood with her tongue. Bo's never going to get over the taste, or the way Tamsin's eyes flutter shut and her bloody lips part with Bo's hand on the back of her neck. 

She's _so_ contesting the Dark Fae ruling by the Una Mens, but the sex? Phenomenal.


End file.
